The invention relates to a headlight unit for motor cars, which can be easily adjusted to alter its horizontal and vertical setting.
A headlight fastening of this type is already known from the German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-open Specification) No. 28 32 395. In this headlight fastening, a reflector of plastic material is held pivotably at its edge areas on holding elements of resilient plastic material. One of the elements forms a fixed bearing and two further ones comprise setting screws which form pivot bearings by means of which the horizontal and vertical basic setting of the headlight may be adjusted relative to the bodywork of the motor car.
Although there is no indication in the material patent specification of the spatial arrangement of the holding elements in the front view of the headlight, as a rule the so-called fixed point is located above the elevation setting screw and the lateral setting screw is disposed on the opposite side to this arrangement. This can result, particularly when the motor car has a low front end, in the accessibility of one of the two setting screws being severely restricted.
A headlight fastening is also known from the German Auslegeschrift (Published Specification) No. 19 30 736, in which each setting screw is disposed in a fastening member which is supported on the bodywork.
In this known headlight fastening, the setting screws are on the top and underside respectively of a now customary rectangular headlight, as a result of which the overall or assembled height of the headlight is increased.
The now obligatory aerodynamic styling of a motor car leads to relatively low front ends, so that there is a decreasing amount of space available for receiving the headlights and their fastenings.